The Dark Crucible
by Lugitorix
Summary: In the Heat of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka Tano - once again exempt from the front lines - finds herself accompanying the Jedi Knight Bultar Swan into the outer rim to investigate a strange report regarding an ancient Space Station. With the aid of C-3PO... Are they prepared for what the past has to offer? Or rather.. Let Loose? Also Includes Expanded Universe Character; Bultar Swan


**Prologue**

_As the constant struggle continues to rage across the Galaxy. _

_A distress message is received by the Jedi Order. A transmission sent from an unauthorized archaeological team in the outer rim system of Subterrel, just a few light years outward from the Asteroid station, Polis Massa. A space station, hidden amidst the dense, uncharted asteroid belts possessing what has been described as ancient Jedi and Sith artifacts_

_Recently barred from engaging on the war front, Wayward Padawan, Ahsoka Tano accompanies the peaceful Jedi General Bultar Swan to confront the illegal digging crew and investigate the outlandish report._

* * *

><p>Subterren Space. Outer Rim Asteroid Fields.<p>

The narrow, ever orbitting rocks made it difficult to manuever many large vessels into position. But it's density and sheer size, encompassing several lightyears of uncharted space could conceal nearly anything large enough to fit if hidden well enough.

Three long nosed vessels with expanded hulls and clunky, widebrim engines sat, two in close gravitational orbit merely a few hundred meters just outside of the ancient metal structure. The third docked, connected by three anchoring cables and one bridge that supplied fresh oxgen to the interior of the structure.

Built into a massive asteroid was a space station. Carbon dated at well over several millenia. It was a ghost, a husk of what might have been a well cloaked, luxurious retreat for several sithlords. It's exterior had been built like a prison... with corpses of floating defensive structure lingering amidst the asteroid field... radar installations and projectile turrets, now turned to scrap metal after their deflector shields failing long ago and becoming smashed and strewn throughout the region.

In the last few weeks attempts to make it exploreable had proven both fruitful.. and dangerous. Luckily only near-death experiences had occurred. Whether it be sucked into the void of space or crushed under the unreliable debris littering the interior of the huge structure.

Remarkably.. the gears and mechanisms of doors and lights still were operable.. dim and slow but operable. In such little time, generators and wiring had been mounted... slowly recovering room by room.

Thousands of items uncovered, and some even valued. It was a hub of weapons.. but also artifacts, laced with Korribani markings.. often described by their historian finders as "Evil-looking things"

But what had drawn this crew to send a distress message to the Jedi Order?

A consular-class corvette leaped from hyperspace just before reaching the belt. Germ-sized by comparison to this heaping depth of floating rocks. It's diplomatic, republic red colors marked it's immunity to border disputes, armed with only two laser canons, it purred into the celestial bodies.

On board a crew of Clones, wearing their new, green coated T2 battle armor piloted the vessel. Blazing through the void of space. Clicking buttons, managing their reflector shields and power cupling modules now that the ship had left Hyperspace.

"General, The transmission signal is dead ahead.. We're still in contacting range of the Dig site. But we'll need to take time moving through the asteroid field."

Aboard the vessel, standing beside the captains chair was a female, human jedi. Her hair was medium length, cut short at her jawline. Her eyes were a soft brown, and she bore a rather asian face. Her height was average, and her figure was very slim. This fair, light-skinned woman wore the traditional robes of a female combatant, her lightsaber hilt hung from her right hip, "Captain, we have more than enough time to meditate on the situation. We are in no rush.", it was against the way of the Jedi to just begin making irrational assumptions about an outrageous situation, "If anything at all, we will keep conflict with the Archaeoligists to a minimum.. and discuss the consequences of working without a permit after we've had a close look at these mysterious relics they've talked so much about."

Slowly, and quite gracefully she peered over her shoulder, relaxing as she leaned upon her left hip, "Ahsoka, you've been quiet most of this journey. Are trifling tasks not quite your speed, young Padawan?", a smile graced those small, delicate lips.

The Togruta leaned in the doorway, her arms crossed, staring through them all. She would rather watch the ship pass through the dense asteroid field than a plan of action in dealing with a few scoundrels trying to make a quick buck of illegal artifacts. She was no much of a historian.

The snippy Padawan sighed, "I've spent so much time fighting on the front lines that I guess I just kind of.. aha-lose my patience for the little things."

It was in that smidgen of self critisism that the Jedi Knight before her merely turned around to meet her face to face, walking toward her, "My, at least you are honest with yourself, Padawan. Perhaps something a little less precarious will calm you.. It is not the way of a Jedi to crave battle so much. It is why this war is something I would happily see ended as quickly and peacefully as possible. Before we all fall to shadow."

The young Togruta righted herself. Seeing as the woman had to be so morbid, "I have complete confidence that the Jedi will prevail, Master.", of course, Bultar was a knight. Albeit a very skilled knight.. it merely was a sign of respect. "I just feel it would be wiser to have more Jedi on the front lines at times."

"We make fine warriors, I agree, young Padawan. But always remember that it is not our purpose.", he looked over her shoulder, hands folded and standing very proper, and yet so relaxed, "Captain, how long until we reach this Space Station?"

The clone marked with the most complex paint job, his helmet removed to show an aged Jango Fett, his hair cut and streaked in Red and Yellow to differentiate himself from the millions of others like him, "General, The density of the Asteroid field and the position of the space station could take anywhere from a few hours to a half the day."

"Then I'm sure we can begin our day with proper meditation.", the calm woman murred, her hair never got in her eyes, even if she were to turn quickly, it had a very pampered curve into her neck, and was a solid black. Rest her hand upon the young Jedi's shoulder, "Come."

The Togruta didn't know if sighing out loud was a good idea. She knew this would likely be an almost completely silent, mind numbing in-flight, "Yes, of course, Master.", she bowed her head, knowing that refusing would be a sign of disrespect... and she'd rather not have any sour feeling between she and Bultar Swan.

It was rather strange. Taught under Master Plo Koon, this Knight possessed an astonishing affinity for defensive lightsaber combat, utilizing the III form; Obi'Wan Kenobi's favored Soresu style.. but she had been hailed for her impressive hand-to-hand combat; able to disable opponents before ever drawing a weapon. Only something as powerful as the Clone Wars forced her to take a life.

Peace had, in a way, left her.

Ahsoka bowed her head, following her without question. Maybe if she managed a deep internal meditation.. if she could.. then this journey would fly by and the padawan not even realizing it. She rubbed her shoulder, looking out the visor of the ship as it passed through the asteroids. Losing the image of a star-plaster sky and now only seeing the brown, hulking shadows swoon around the tiny Corvette.

"Coming Master."

The blast doors on the ship's bridge opened, revealing the golden gleam of a Humanoid protocal droid, "Oh! Master Bultar Swan, and Master Ahsoka! So pleasant to finally see you", the familiar mechanism was a humble, worry-prone C-3PO.

"Threepio? How did you even get on board without me knowing?", the deep orange-skinned alien blinked, quite happy to meet a more familiar.

"Well, It seems that Senator Amidalla recognized that some of the Archaeologists would be well-familiarized historians, and insisted I tad along for the journey, as some may not speak our common language. Oh she is quite familiar how much I dissaprove of dangerous diplomatic assignments. This is far more suitable, accompanying two Jedi Knights investigating a excavating violation. These historical types should not fair as violent or unpredictable like those ruthless pirates Miss Amidalla can get wrapped up with. So inconveniant."

The human Jedi bowed her head accordingly, "C-3PO, a pleasure.. you will be quite useful if something important arises. The way these historians describe their crew; it's quite a variety of species."

"Excellent. I look forward to serving you, faithfully. And Young Ahsoka~!", he turned, looking down upon, "Lady Amidalla sends you her best regards. Oh I can tell this adventure is going to be exemplary!"

"Aha, that being said.", Ahsoka ran her small hands along her prominent hair dressing, but she was interupted.

"C-3PO, you can manage the bridge amongst the clones while Ahsoka and I meditate in the lower chamber."

"Oh marvelous! Of course. Such a task is unbecoming of a protocal droid, but I shall do my best to satisfy."

"Captain.", Bultar rested a hand upon her wide hip, "Report to me if anything unordinary develops."

"Yes, General.", the striped clone nodded, blinking his deep brown eyes up at the golden droid before facing front, leaning over to one of his fellow pilots, "Lets just hope the droid isn't talkative." which unfortunately for them, as the two Jedi left the bridge.. the droid would simply begin his greetings... etcetera.

One of the clones not tasked with constant monitoring of the ship rested his head in hand, "We're probably going to be listening to this clanker for a while.. check your ammunition."

The green-haired clone merely chuckled, shaking his head but never peeling his eyes from his screen.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Station's recently recovered command centre.<p>

The hologram of the Clone Captain bid farewell to a tall, deep gray Bith. The smooth, dome-headed species(Commonly referred by the creatures playing Music in the Mos Eisley) with abysmal black eyes. This one was dressed in a Deep gray, thin-line space suit.. His helmet was down, implying that the room was safe to breath at a regular. He leaned over the table, his sealed, leather boot tapping the floor.

Glem Shniel was once a reknowned historian of ancient Star Ships and battle sites litering the ancient galaxy, but he'd taken an interesting turn when he took his tiny fleet to the outer rim, seeking different kinds of treasures... It was rumored that while he was an archaeologist... he also may have been involved with numerous black market deals.

He rubbed his moist head as though he was leaking more profusely than normal... never had he encountered a Jedi before. And under Policies pertaining to his illegal excavation project.. he regretted allowing his crew to argue amongst themselves. He was paying the Jedi Order a high respect in informing them of this find...

But was it worth the consequences he faced.. his crew was not supposed to be here.

"Thank you, Captain.. We will accept your vessel without conflict, I assure you.", he pushed to end transmission.

A stock trandoshan stood beside him while a few other distracted aliens worked idly on the equipment in the now repowered and revitalized Control Room.

"This is a Mistake.", he muttered, "What if the Jedi react violantly?"

"Jedi are peace keepers, not thugs, Jak'rota.", the uneasy scientist stood. A slant in his posture, unable to attain much confidence, "If we are hospitable.. they may allow us to continue under their jurastiction.", pounding his fist gently into his palm.

"And what if they do not?"

"Then we will be forced to leave. Nothing more, nothing less... Whoever sent that transmission forced me to put on a very friendly mask.. Now everyone is pointing fingers.", his folds of skin parted to reveal his toothy mouth.. gritting his sharp, pronged teeth, before sighing, brushing off his shoulders, "We've done so much work.. Once they've seen it, they'll think twice about removing us.. It's what we've found, not where we are."

The restrained predator growled, folding his arms, "They're coming with soldiers."

"As most Jedi often do in these stressful times. If I were they... I certainly would be giving you a blaster rifle. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Hm~..."

"Just give the crew a briefing and then continue our work..", he remembered when he always came prepared for these situations. Never in his early career would Glem lack documentation or the correct papers. But.. that never got anyone close to a BIG find. And this station was just that...

"All these encryption on these pillars.. The doors, the equipment. An ancient Imperial Space Station.. Can you believe this?"

"If they do not take it from us.. some of the treasures hidden here could make us quite wealthy."

"Or restore my reputation.", the Bith retorted quite calmly, "There's plenty here.. but there has to be something more. We've only restored 20% to habitable condition... Continue toward the far side.. We'll make our way through these tight knit sections and restore power and control here.", pointing to the furthest point on the station map.. an old blueprint that managed to survive in sealed conditions, "And work out way in."

"It shouldn't take a better part of the day to oxygenize those corridors."

Glem slowly rubbed under where his chin might be, "There could be something in these rooms clustered around them.. Send the engineers And get those doors open."


End file.
